Kissed by a Devil
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: It wasn't destiny of fate or even any other ridiculous logic you could think of. Why they met was simply a mistake—a mistake that couldn't be fixed. There is no happy ending if you mix an angel with a devil.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kissed by a Devil~<strong>

**Chapter One: Destined Soulmates**

It wasn't destiny of fate or even any other ridiculous logic you could think of. Why they met was simply a mistake—a mistake that couldn't be fixed. There is no happy ending if you mix an angel with a devil.

Innocent Mikan Sakura never believed there could be someone cold and heartless enough to rival the devil's stone heart. But here she was staring a man who wouldn't give a child who was ran down by a car a second look. Someone who would just shrug and walk away like it was no big deal. And the worst part of it all? He was her blind date.

_I hate you Hotaru. _Mikan repeated the same phrase over and over in her head as if it would do her any good. Maybe if she didn't show herself she wouldn't have to go on this date she would surely regret. Going out with someone who just broke a girl's heart by not only refusing to accept the cake she made but had to shove it on her face would definitely be a horrible experience. So why was she walking towards him? Perhaps it was knowing how angry Hotaru would be if she found out she had ditched or maybe it was just how attractive the guy was. No it couldn't be the second reason, it had to be the first.

As she approached him, Mikan took in all the features of the man in front of her. He had raven black hair that slightly covered his crimson red eyes that would make any typical girl melt. But Mikan wasn't any typical girl, she knew better than to trust playboys like him.

And right then, as if he somehow knew it was her, the man turned his head and smirked. "Let me guess, Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan wrinkled her nose in disguist. She hated when people smoked cigarettes, didn't they know it was bad for them? "Yeah so?" Mikan answered, surprised at how smooth her voice sounded. She had expected herself to stutter but miraculously she didn't. "Whats it to you?"

The handsome young man—_wait, handsome?_—raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused.

Mikan huffed and fought the urge to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue. Suddenly Mikan dimly recalled something Hotaru had said a while back.

_"Oh and Mikan? Don't challenge him," Hotaru sighed. "You know how you are and believe me, Hyuuga loves a challenge more than anything. You better promise not to be difficult or you'll regret it." _

"Are you day dreaming or are you just in awe at how handsome I am?" Mikan was brought back into the real world by a way to annoying person.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mikan scoffed. "The only person who would be in awe at just how handsome you are would probably be mental." Screw whatever Hotaru had said, he needed to be taught a lesson.

"You still admitted I'm handsome," the man smirked.

"Your an asshole."

"The asshole has a name. You can call me Natsume. And I rather not spend time with a _commoner _like you today. I feel stressed out as I am already. So if Imai tests you on me just talk about how handsome I was or how charming my smile is," Natsume grinned as if to prove a point.

Mikan narrowed her eyes and started to retort but Natsume was already walking down the street.

_The nerve of that guy! _Mikan didn't care who he was, he deserved to die! What a promising date he turned out to be. Mikan scowled and vowed the next time she saw him, his head would come off.

* * *

><p>Natsume walked down the streets of Central Town alone. Or at least as alone as someone as handsome as him could be. Eyes followed him everywhere, struck by the beauty that just passed before them. Some may say he was conceited by really, he was just stating the truth.<p>

That brought his thoughts back to the girl from before. He realized that he still didn't know her name, not that he cared of course. But there was something about her that made him curious. The way she spoke to him was amusing. No one dared talk to him like that before. In a way she kind of reminded him of Aoi. _Wait. _What the hell was he thinking? There is no way someone as annoying as that childish girl could ever compare to Aoi.

_Right? _

So why wasn't he able to just forget about their encounter moments ago? Because in her he saw a challenge. A challenge he would win. Or he would owe Imai a favor and he was not going to own the Ice Queen anything. Plus, he never lost a bet and he wasn't going to start now.

So for the first time in his life Natsume turned around and went after a _girl_.

Imai owed him big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notice: <strong>I feel like this chapter is starting off a bit raw. I certainly need to sharpen my written skills because it's been a while. But I still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later.

_-Dreamless Heart. _

_"Without dreams we would be living for nothing." _


End file.
